


The Lady's Dragon

by if_its_purple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_its_purple/pseuds/if_its_purple
Summary: kagaminette Slow burnau where kagami keeps the dragon miraculous and figures out how to use it with the help of yours trulyincludes:marinette freaking out about kagamikagami freaking out about marinettebackground adrinino piningalya sighing about all her disaster gay friends
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol ik this is kinda bad dont attack me pls  
> also if you know who i am GO AwaY  
> update once a week (ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette meets kagami

Marinette sped through the streets of central Paris. She was already four minutes late to pick Adrien up from fencing. Her, Alya, and Nino had been waiting for him to show up at the café before Marinette remembered that she’d forgotten to tell him he was even supposed to be there.

*****

_The sun watched three teens laugh from behind a light cloud. They sat just outside a small café where the sounds of the bustling city filled the air. The area was alive with workers heading home and children racing each other down the street. Passing cars didn’t scare the pigeons fighting for crumbs at their feet. One of them, a pretty girl with an innocent smile, twirled a lock of her dark blue hair in her fingers while the other two, a girl flaming brown hair and a tall, concerned looking boy, argued quietly._

_“No, you ask her.” The boy hissed._

_“Fine, but you owe me one.” The girl whispered back._

_“Hey Mari,” Alya questioned, “where’s Adrien?”_

_“Shit” she replied. And then she ran._

*****

She stopped at the bottom of the school stairs, trying to catch her breath while staring at the ground.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to meet his gaze.

“I’m fine, I came to get you becau-eeeEE.”

There was someone walking up behind Adrien, someone pretty. No, she was gorgeous, actually wait, maybe perfect. Her raven black hair stopped at the ear, showing off her sharp jawline. Adrien’s voice struggled to cut through Marinette’s distracted mind.

“Earth to Marinette?”

Marinette’s eyes continued to float down this angel’s body. Adrien poked her.

“WhaT, yeah, I’m fine, so I was saying… um… What was I saying?” she asked, looking at Adrien puzzled.

“Mari, this is Kagami. She does fencing with me.” Adrien explained.

“Oh um… I’m Narimette.” Marinette stuck out her hand awkwardly. “Wait, I mean, Marinette. Mice to neet you, I mean, um…”

Kagami took her hand---

_…and raised it to her lips. She gently kissed the back of her palm before---_

“Marinette?” Kagami asked, “I said it’s nice to meet you too.”

Marinette looked at down at her hand, which was still connected to Kagami’s. She let go quickly, getting even more flustered.

Kagami smiled briefly. Marinette felt like she was going to die.

“Well I’d better get going. Bye Adrien.” Kagami leaned up to kiss his cheek before turning to look at Marinette. “Bye Marinette.” she said, smiling again.

“See you soon!” she replied.

Adrien barely stifled a giggle as Kagami left.

“This is the gayest I’ve seen you act in… ever!”

“Oh really? Says you Mr. I never shut up about Ni-“

“Hey, hey, you said you’d keep quiet about that.”

“Oh, come on, it's not like everyone doesn’t already know.”

“I would call you the obvious one after that encounter.” He laughed.

“Ugh, let’s just go find Alya and Nino.” She groaned, “I can’t believe I said, ‘see you soon’. As if I’ll ever see her again.”

“You never know.” Adrien said, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...thank for reading, hope you enjoyed my first attempt at writing  
> more soon(ish) ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami sat silently in the back of her otherwise empty car. The self-driving A.I. wasn’t one to make conversation, so she was often lost in her thoughts at times like these.

She stared blankly at the outside world, her hands resting on her lap, fingers drumming a silent melody into her skirt. Had her mother been there, she would still have somehow noticed, and would tell her to stop. She didn’t.

As fast as her hands moved, her mind raced even faster. It had already begun to question Marinette’s presence, and her relationship with Adrien. Was she his girlfriend? They seemed pretty close, smiling as they walked away. And Marinette was clearly a nervous person, yet she seemed so comfortable around him.

_Why am I even thinking about this?_

But as much as she tried, she couldn’t stop thinking about Marinette.

By the time she got out of the car, she had made a decision; she would ask Adrien about her at the next fencing meet.

*****

Marinette and Adrien waved at the half empty table where their friends waited.

“Finally.” Alya sighed, “Look who’s here Nino.”

Nino looked up and blushed, smiling awkwardly. Adrien smiled back. Both girls resisted the urge to laugh.

Marinette took the seat next to Alya, leaving Adrien beside Nino.

“You look a bit stressed out girl, what’s up?” Alya asked Marinette.

“Yeah Marinette, tell us what’s up.” Adrien teased.

“N-nothing, it’s nothi– “

“She met one of my friends from fencing. She was _so_ _pretty_ wasn’t she Marinette?” Adrien continued.

“Shut up!” Marinette squealed, swatting at him.

“Pretty?” Nino asked, oblivious to Adrien’s mocking tone and unable to hide his concern.

“I’m just kidding.” Adrien reassured, staring at Nino a moment too long.

Marinette looked at Alya, silently giggling as her friend dramatically rolled her eyes.

*****

The sun gleamed orange on the horizon. The group’s weekly downtime had gone on longer than expected.

“Golden hour!” exclaimed Alya, grabbing Marinette for a selfie. Across the table, Adrien and Nino squabbled over a particularly addictive game on Adrien’s phone. They stopped to join the photoshoot when the girls called them over.

Alya left soon after, Nino with her, which left Adrien to walk Marinette home. He quickly called Gorilla to let him know where to pick him up. M. Agreste had recently allowed his son more freedom. It seemed like he was working on something important, something he unfortunately prioritised over his son.

“Maybe I should invite Kagami next time.” Adrien said.

Marinette almost screamed.

She whacked his arm lightly. “Don’t tease!” she squeaked.

“You sound like a mouse sometimes.” Adrien laughed.

“As if you don’t do the same around Nino! Hi, I’m Adrien and my voice cracks around my crush…” she mocked.

“Hey! Shut up!”

They arrived at the boulangerie laughing. Adrien quickly hugged her goodbye before going to meet his car. Marinette went inside to meet her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look im sorry for posting in the middle of the night when im tired and dont know how to proofread but it be like that sometimes


End file.
